Axl's gay adventures
by terboDC1980
Summary: Slim cute Axl explores fun
1. Chapter 1

The Middle

Mike, the dad of this crazy family, had finally had it with Axl's misbehavior. He was tired of their oldest son's backtalk. Axl strutted around the house in his boxers like he owned the place.

But he was still a high school senior and under Mike's control.

"Axl come to the garage."

"Why?" Demanded the handsome lean teenager, wearing only boxers as usual.

"Because I am tired of your smart mouth, and your lazy attitude about school!"

Axl was actually a bit scared. He walked to the garage, followed by his tall father, who locked the door behind them.

Mike stripped. "Take the boxers off, Axl! Time for your punishment." He pulled down his briefs showing his hairy cock, semi-erect and about eight inches.

Axl looked confused

The slender, handsome teenager slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his already semi-erect cock. "Dad, dude, this is embarrassing."

Little did Axl know that his hunky friend Darrin had entered the garage and also stripped, reveraling his thick seven inch cock.

Smack!

Axl's cock grew to its full seven inches between his father's legs as the spanking continued. "Please stop!" He whined. But then he felt Mike's hand reach in and fondle his erection.

"Axl, Darrin is going to fuck you so you learn a lesson."

"Oh god no! Not my friend" Axl whimpered.

Darrin had secretly wanted to fuck that amazing cute Axl ass, and now was his chance. He pushed his fat cock into Axl

Axl, facing his tall hunky dad, slowly sank down on Mike's thick cock. His own cut dick was still hard as he groaned and took his father's cock inside his teen ass. "Ohhh fuck dad! Your cock feels awesome!" He moved slowly up and down on his dad's thick eight inches.

"Oh dad your cock feels so good in my ass!" Axl moaned.

Back in the house, Brick stroked his huge cock. Few knew that he was unnaturally large for his age. He was already more than 10 inches long and very thick. He dropped his pants ant went to the garage.

Axl, Brick, Mike? Axl is 18 freshman in college, Brick is 11-12, in 6th grade.

Set when Axl is home from his first year in college.

Axl woke up on his bed, feeling something nice and warm around his young cock.

Brick rides Axl's long seven inch cock.


	2. Chapter 2

The Middle 2

_Axl is a slender toned smooth teen, short and lean, about 5'7", his dad is tall slender but well over six feet. Axl has a friend, Darrin, an idiot but hunky. And then there is their super hot hunky neighbor, Sean Donahue, who has an after-school job posing in front of an Abercrombie store shirtless._

Axl, his slender cock still erect, knelt down in front of his tall hairy dad, held Mike's thick eight-inch cock at the base, and gingerly licked the head.

"Oh yeah Axl!" Mike groaned, looking down at his cute smooth slender son, with his curly mop, looking up at him as he licked the head of his cock over and over. "Take it in your mouth, Axl, suck dad's cock!

Axl held the base and put his mouth around his dad's big cock-head. He sucked on it and licked under the glans. _God this is so weird, but I have kinda wanted to try sicking a didk, just not my dad's! Maybe Darrin or Sean's. Sean is a real hot guy, what a body! I wonder how hung he is?_

Little did Axl or Mike know that, back in the house, Brick was watching them on a hidden camera, stroking his cock. Few knew that he was unnaturally large for his age. He was already more than seven inches long and very thick. He moaned and stroked his fat meber as he watched his older brother fellate their hung dad.

Mike ran his fingers through Axl's mop of soft curls. _Hmm, my son has gorgeous hair! I have wanted to feel it and caress it for so long. And what a sexy little body he has, what a cute little ass. I wonder if he has been rimmed? Ohh his mouth feels great! But I want this to last. _Mike gently pulled his son off his cock.

Axl looked confused. "Did I do something wrong dad?"

"Not at all. But I thought maybe we could make this a party." Mike stood, touched a speed-dail on his phone. "Yeah come on over Darrin! Go to the garage."

Axl gasped as his father got three beers from the fridge. "Dad! What are you doing!? Darrin lives right around the corner! He will see us naked!"

"Exactly. Darin admitted to me recently that he had a crush on you." Mike actually smiled. He handed his son a beer as Axl stood up, his teen cock wagging.

Moments later the side door opened, and Axl's hot doofy friend Darrin walked in. "Hey guys!" He grinned when he saw the other guys naked, and immediately stripped. His thick six-inch cock was hard by the time he was naked, and he walked over to the others. He grinned at Axl. "Dude, you are even hotter naked than I imagined! Can I suck your cock?" Without waiting, Darrin knelt down, grabbed the base of his friend's dick, and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Oh man!" Axl groaned, staring down at his naked friend sucking on his dick.

Mike sipped his beer and watched his son getting a blowjob from his best friend. He edged his dick. _I wonder who I can fuck first, Darrin, or my son?_

_Later: fucking, and Brick and Sue's gay friend Brad!_

**The Middle 3**

Darrin had secretly wanted to fuck that amazing cute Axl ass, and now was his chance. But first he wanted to make out, and then suck his incredibly cute little bud.

He pushed his fat cock into Axl's cute little smooth bum.

"Your cock feels so good in my ass!" Axl moaned.

The three agreed to meet again that Saturday afternoon, since Sue and Frankie ad some social event lasting several hours, and of course Brick had to go along.

Mike licked his oldest son's little pink anus, the puckered hole ringed by just a few little curly dark hairs.

Axl, naked, his young cock already hard,

"I want to fuck you, son. I want you to sit on my cock."

Axl faced his tall hunky dad, and slowly sank down on Mike's thick cock. His own seven-inch cut, teenage dick was still hard and curving up to his little navel as he groaned and took his father's monster cock inside his teen ass, bareback. "Ohhh fuck dad! Your cock is fucking huge!" He moved slowly up and down on his dad's thick eight inches.

Axl, facing his tall hunky dad, slowly sank down on Mike's thick cock. His own cut dick was still hard as he groaned and took his father's cock inside his teen ass. "Ohhh fuck dad! Your cock feels awesome!" He moved slowly up and down on his dad's thick eight inches.

"That's it son, take that cock! Your ass feels so nice and warm and tight! Ride my cock Axl!"

The small slender teen adapted to his father's monster cock, riding it, and enjoying the shaft rubbing his prostate, even though he didn't know why riding his dad's cock was making him feel so good.

Sue's gay friend Brad came over to visit, rang the bell, but no answer. Then he heard strange noises coming from the garage. He crept over and peeked through a gap in the siding. What he saw got the gay teen instantly hard! Sue's adorable brother Axl was naked and his legs pread open, and he was riding up and down on—his hairy dad! Axl's dad Mike was sitting on an old sofa, and Axl was riding up and down on his father's cock! Axl's beautiful slender dick (it looked about seven inches to Brad's discerning eye) was hard and wagging up and down as the teen bounced on his father's thick cock. Oh man, I'd love to be sucking him right now! Brad was almost drooling.

But then another young guy entered Brad's field of view. It was one of Axl's friends, Darrin. He was also naked, and smooth, but he was all muscle. He knelt down and fondled Axl's cock and little ball sack. And then he leaned in and took his friend's flared cock-head between his lips!

Axl

Later that week, Axl woke up to find his sister's gay friend Brad in his bed.

"Hi Axl!" Brad grinned. He reached over and groped Axl's hardening cock through his boxers. "I have dreamed of having the hot stud Axl cock! It feels amazing."

Axl moaned, then demanded, "What the eff, Brad? What are you doing in my bed, and where is everyone else?"

They are all at some church picnic, and I snuck in because I knew you'd be alone in bed." Brad grinned as he slipped his hand inside the boxers.

Ohhh jeeze that feels good, dude!" Axl moaned.

"I have wanted to pay you back for all the car rides! And I always wanted to be with you!" Faggy Brad whispered between licks on Axl's hard cock.

Lean, toned and hairless Brad peeled Axl from his dirty boxers

Axl was surprised to see that the queeny boy had a large cock, maybe eight inches, and with a big mushroom head.

"Wow Axl you are even more handsome than I thought!" Brad shamelessly stared at Axl's smooth toned chest and his ripped hairless abs.

Brick is 11-12, in 6th grade.

Set when Axl is home from his first year in college.

Axl woke up on his bed, feeling something nice and warm and wet around his cock.

Brick rides Axl's long seven inch cock, his own unnaturally large dick wagging up and down.

* * *

Then, another time in the garage, Axl, facing his tall hunky dad, slowly sank down on Mike's thick cock. His own seven-inch slender cut dick was still hard, curving up and touching his flat belly just above his little innie navel

as he groaned and took his father's cock inside his teen ass. "Ohhh fuck dad! Your cock feels awesome!" He moved slowly up and down on his dad's thick eight inches.


End file.
